Lost
by xoxomolls
Summary: You say it's a miracle. But you wonder if it's a tragedy instead. Percabeth. Jasper. Frazel. Oneshot.


::

**Leo Valdez**

You're so sick and tired of being the odd one out.

You just wish _for once in your life _that you could fit in and be part of the group.

Piper and Jason are off in their own little world while Frank and Hazel play a board game in the corner. And Percy and Annabeth have long since vanished below deck to do who knows what. You don't know where Coach Hedge is and frankly, you don't care. The satyr kind of frightens you. You know he means well, but at the same time, you'd much rather prefer to keep your distance.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Jason asks, but the concern in his voice just makes you angry.

"I'm fine." You fake a smile and stand up. "I'm just gonna go check on the controls. See ya."

The chorus of goodbyes makes your stomach turn.

Everyone has someone except you. Everyone has helped on the quest except you.

You sigh.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know you probably thought I was gonna make you proud or something. I guess now you know I'm a screw-up like everyone else does. I should just leave, I'm sure they'd make more progress without me."

"You're wrong."

You turn to face Percy, mentally kicking yourself for not locking the door.

The son of Poseidon continues, stepping further into the room. "You're a hero, Leo. Annabeth and Piper told me some of the things you did at Camp Half-Blood these past few months. You made this entire ship from scratch and you saved Hazel's life when the nymphs attacked! I know you still blame yourself for what the eidolons made you do, but it wasn't your fault. You had no control over your body. We all love you and you're just as much a part of this quest as I am."

You don't think you've ever seen Percy look so serious. He doesn't give you a chance to respond as he squeezes your shoulder, an unusually somber look in his eyes.

"Don't think so little of yourself, Valdez. We wouldn't have made it this far without you."

He walks away and you're left staring after him as his words replay in your head.

And the next day at breakfast, you tell the group that you think you know a way to distract the eagles from Rome.

Percy grins at you as Piper and Jason start to discuss strategy.

(for the first time in a while, you think you've done something right)

::

**Piper McLean**

"Pipes, you coming?" Jason asks as him and Frank pick up their swords.

You shake your head. "I'll sit this one out. Have fun sparring though!"

A few seconds later, they're gone and you sink farther into your mattress, closing your eyes.

"Gods, what are _you_ doing here?" A snobby voice questions and you internally groan, blinking as Drew Tanaka waltzes into the cabin, a hurricane of glitter and nail polish. She plants one manicured hand on her hips and quirks an eyebrow at you. "I would have thought that you would be off with your new boyfriend. Hades knows what he sees in you," she sneers out.

You sigh. "Go away, Drew."

But the black-haired beauty doesn't listen, instead continuing to attack you. "I mean, how in Olympus did Aphrodite manage to gather the courage to even claim you? Seeing as she's the Goddess of Beauty and all, I would imagine she was a bit... disappointed. And Jason could do so much better. Pretty soon, everyone will realize you're completely worthless and you'll be all alone. As you should be."

Your eyes water. Her words are hitting a little too close to home and you'd be lying if you said you hadn't had the same thoughts in the back of your mind.

"Hey! Leave her alone." A familiar voice shouts and you look up to see your favorite couple standing in the doorway.

"I'm just telling her the truth." Drew bats her eyelashes innocently, but her cruel smile gives away her true intentions.

"Oh, shut up, Drew. You're just jealous that the guy you like chose someone else. Again. Looks like you're the one all alone, huh?" Annabeth smirks as the daughter of Aphrodite scowls and storms out of the cabin.

Percy frowns. "I don't know why she's so mean all the time."

His girlfriend squeezes his hand fondly. "That's because you like to see the best in people."

"Are you okay, Piper?" Percy's voice is filled with concern and it makes your heart warm.

You nod, but neither of your friends look convinced.

Annabeth wraps her arms around you and you bury your face into her shoulder, breathing in the scent that you've come to recognize. The blonde girl has quickly become one of your best friends and you see her as an older sister in a lot of ways.

"It's alright, Pipes. Jason loves you for you. And nothing is going to change that."

"Plus, you're beautiful! And you're a hero! What's not to like?" Percy chimes in, his hands spread out and a grin on his face. Annabeth mutters something that sounds suspiciously like seaweed brain, but you can see the affection on her face.

You laugh. "Thank you. Both of you. I don't know why I let her get to me. I love you guys"

Percy's grin widens and he throws his arms around both of you enthusiastically.

"Aww, shucks. We love you too! You're like the little sister I never had!"

"I second that," Annabeth adds, smiling at you.

Your own smile is so big that your cheeks are starting to hurt.

But you can't bring yourself to care when Percy kisses the top of your head and Annabeth starts to hum in your ear.

(you really don't know how you got so lucky to have these two in your life)

::

**Jason Grace**

You don't see what's so great about Percy Jackson. You really don't.

But Annabeth is in love with him and Hazel and Frank can't stop talking about him and Leo has some sort of man crush on him. Even Piper is spending more time with him.

And frankly, it's making you angry.

Piper is supposed to love you.

Not some son of Poseidon that came out of nowhere.

And you're supposed to be the leader!

You're Hazel and Frank's praetor, for crying out loud!

Well... you were. Until Percy took that too.

Basically, you've come to the conclusion that you really don't like Percy Jackson.

Like, at all.

"Jason! Percy is about to tell us about his first quest, come on!" Piper exclaims, tugging you into the kitchen where the rest of the group is gathered. You scowl. Annabeth, of course, is tucked under Percy's arm and Frank and Hazel are sitting at his feet, all their attention on him. Leo is perched on the counter, chuckling as the son of Poseidon speaks.

The more Percy talks, the more angry you get.

You finally snap when you notice the way _your_ girlfriend doesn't take her eyes off him.

"What is wrong with you people?" You stand up, glaring at Percy.

Piper frowns in confusion. "Jason? What's going on?"

You groan, hands tugging at your hair. "Can't you see what he's doing? Come on, Jackson, cut it out! They may be falling for your crap, but I'm certainly not. And I'm not going to let you steal _my _friends and _my _girlfriend!"

Percy takes a step towards you, hands outstretched. "Okay, dude, I don't know where you're getting this from, but I'm sure if we just talk about it-"

"No! I'm not your dude and I'm not just gonna sit back and watch you brainwash everyone anymore! I'm done, okay? You just like the attention you get. I'm betting you probably didn't even do half the things you claimed to! You probably just stole credit from someone else!"

Annabeth is shooting you a glare and Percy's eyes harden, but you can't seem to stop.

"Don't you even realize that you're just a pathetic excuse for a demigod? We'd be so much better off without you!"

Piper and Hazel gasp and Frank looks angrier than you thought possible. You're pretty sure Annabeth is growling and Leo just frowns.

But it's Percy's reaction that makes your blood run cold.

The son of Poseidon's expression goes completely blank as he walks out the room, not saying a word. It doesn't make you feel nearly as triumphant as you thought it would. Your shoulders deflate.

Annabeth is walking towards you and before you have the chance to blink, you're holding your nose as blood pours from where she punched you. Then, she's gone, Leo hurrying after her.

"You better hope he forgives you for this, Jason Grace. Because if he doesn't, neither will I," Piper hisses at you before turning away into Hazel's arms. The disappointment on Frank's features makes you avoid his gaze and you're starting to realize just how badly you screwed up.

You were just _so angry. _

You leave the room, not knowing where you're going, but just knowing you've gotta get out of there.

Unfortunately for you, your destination ends up being the same as a certain demigod that you really don't want to see.

"Do you want me to punch you again?" Annabeth's voice is cold and you wince. You've seen firsthand what she can do to her enemies. You just never thought you'd find yourself in that category.

"I messed up."

"Gee, what gave it away?" she mutters back sarcastically, still not looking at you.

You sigh. "I just... I thought he was trying to take you guys away from me. You're the best friends I've ever had and I don't want to lose you."

Her eyes don't soften. If anything, she gets angrier. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Percy has been my best friend for five years. And I've been in love with him for most of that. So no, Jason, just no. I'm not going to take your side on this. I will always choose Percy. Always. He is the best guy I've ever known and he didn't deserve any of the stuff you just said to him. Especially since you don't even know him."

You look at your shoes.

"But," she sighs, her voice losing its rage. "I know that you were just scared. I'm still pissed and if you ever think of hurting Percy like that again, I will kill you. But you're not a bad guy. You just let your fear get the best of you."

"I never meant to hurt him, I swear. And I'm so sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologize to."

She points towards the stables and you wordlessly walk away, taking the steps down until the familiar scent of horses greets you. You spot Percy right away and take a deep breath, not even knowing where to begin.

"I'm sorry."

You freeze because you weren't the one who spoke.

"What?"

The sea god's son turns to face you. "I know I'm not the smartest demigod and I'm sorry if I've held you guys back at all."

The defeat in his voice makes your heart stop. You never knew Percy Jackson could look so small and so... sad. And it's all because of you.

"No. Percy, I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am. You only ever tried to help me and I threw it back in your face. I'm so freaking sorry. You're a hero, a great one! I've seen you in action and you've got insane skills with a sword, man! I should never have said any of those things. Especially since I know they aren't true. And what I said about you trying to steal Piper... she looks up to you so much! And I guess I just wasn't used to her doing that to anyone but me. You're her big brother and she's so pissed at me for the things I accused you of. I probably lost her because of my stupid jealousy. And I'm just so sorry."

You grip his shoulder, hoping against hope that he can forgive you.

He pulls you in for a hug. "You were forgiven before you started rambling."

When you pull away, you're both grinning.

"Well," Percy starts, his eyes gleaming again. "Let's go get you your girl back."

Two hours later, you're pressed up against the wall and Piper is kissing you like there's no tomorrow.

You make a mental note to thank Percy later.

(and yeah, you see what's so great about Percy Jackson)

::

**Hazel Levesque**

You miss Nico.

A lot.

He was the only family you had left and the only person who knew what it was like to be a child of Hades.

And now, he might die.

You clutch your legs tighter to your chest, hiding your face in your knees.

It's just so unfair that someone can go through so much and still end up fighting for their life inside a tiny jar. And Leo and Jason have the nerve to accuse your brother of being a traitor. Your blood boils at the thought of just leaving him there to die, like they suggested.

You sigh.

It's just not fair.

But then again, life's never fair. Especially when you're a demigod.

"Hazel? Can I come in?"

You nod and feel the bed dip when Annabeth sits down beside you. Her fingers start to run through your damp hair and you subconsciously lean into her touch.

"Percy is talking to Jason. Don't worry, we're not going to leave him there."

"How could they even think about abandoning him? After all he's done for us?" Your voice rises as you look up, angry tears welling in your eyes.

The blonde gently guides your head to her shoulder, still playing with your hair. "They're just scared. And I'm sure they'll be begging for your forgiveness soon enough. It's gonna be okay, Hazel. I swear on the Styx that we'll save him."

Her words are accompanied by a loud crack of thunder and her assurances make you relax slightly.

"Nico is strong. Strong enough to hold on until we get there."

You find yourself nodding in agreement and the older girl smiles, her lips lightly pressing against your forehead.

"Thank you."

Annabeth shakes her head, standing up and helping you slide under the covers. "There's nothing to thank me for. Get some sleep and if you need me, I'm right down the hall."

She smooths your hair once more and turns the light off on her way out.

(you sleep soundly that night for the first time since he went missing)

::

**Frank Zhang **

It's strange to think that you can turn into a dragon, yet a single stick can kill you.

There's not as much pressure since you gave it to Hazel, but you're still scared. You know she will keep it safe, but accidents happen and it only takes a spark for it (and you) to go up in flames.

"You know, Frank, you are very easy to read."

You jump as Percy sits down next to you, leaning against a crate.

"Oh? How so?"

He chuckles. "Your facial expressions. They're so honest."

"Uh, thanks?"

Your friend shakes his head in amusement before regarding you carefully. "And right now, your face is telling me that you're worried about something. Wanna talk about it?"

You sigh. "What if something happens to it?"

"The firewood?"

"Yeah. That." The bitterness in your voice doesn't seem to surprise him and he nods thoughtfully.

"We all know that Hera likes to play with people. And there has been many a time when I've wanted to drown her. But as much as it pains me to admit, she's not an idiot. And she wouldn't give you a task that you weren't strong enough to handle. You're a lot braver than you think, Frank. Just think of everything you've accomplished! You're praetor! You risked your life to free Thanatos and oh yeah, you led an army of undead soldiers!" Percy nudges you and you can't fight the grin at the memory of becoming praetor. It wasn't under the best circumstances, but it was certainly a pivotal moment of your life.

You chuckle. "Thanks, Percy."

He shrugs off your gratitude and stands up, wiping his hands on his jeans. "And Hazel would never let anything happen to that stick. So don't worry. You've got a long life ahead of you, Frank Zhang. And I know you'll do great things."

(and somehow you believe him)

::

**Nico di Angelo**

Jason is still the only one who knows the truth about you.

And your feelings for Percy Jackson.

If it were anyone else, you would have confessed without caring what anyone thought.

But this is Percy and he's your best friend. Your best friend who is dating another one of your best friends. And you couldn't do that to him. Or Annabeth. They've saved your life countless times and you know they deserve each other. They really are soulmates. You've seen it yourself. He helps her relax and she helps him stop and think. Overall, they just make each other better.

But sometimes, you wish things were different.

You wish _you _were different.

You're the Ghost King.

You've got more darkness in you than the entire camp has combined.

It makes you wonder if you're destined to be alone.

You've lost everything and everyone.

And you can't bear the thought of losing Percy and Annabeth. Or the other demigods from the prophecy.

You like the rest of the seven. You really do. But you don't know if the feeling is mutual. Most of them avoid you, save for Hazel and Frank. But she is your sister and her boyfriend is probably just acting out of loyalty. You sigh. You just wish you were normal for once. You wish you were known as something other than the dark kid.

Your thoughts keep you up at night and you are so lost in them that it takes you awhile to register that something isn't right.

Someone is screaming.

It becomes apparent who when Percy runs past your cabin with a panicked expression. You throw your sheets off and follow him, grabbing your sword on the way out.

Dozens of other campers are also exiting their rooms, following the sound with weapons drawn.

By the time you reach Cabin 6, Percy has grabbed Annabeth's arms as she flails helplessly, tears streaming down her face and horrified screams splitting the air. You can tell from Percy's rapidly swelling eye that the girl must have gotten in a swing or two before he managed to restrain her.

"Annabeth! I'm right here, it's me. It's okay, Annabeth. Wake up. Shh, you aren't there anymore. We got out. It's me. I'm here." He murmurs to her continously, holding her even as she struggles.

After what seems like hours, she relaxes against her boyfriend's chest and her screams are reduced to whimpers. Percy runs his hand through her hair and hugs her around the waist tightly. He kisses her forehead and closes his eyes.

The pain on his face makes your heart ache.

You just want him to be okay.

Both of them.

They deserve it.

But you can't fix this for them. So you do what you can do. You shove everyone out of the cabin and close the door behind you, reassuring the worried campers that everything is fine and the two have just been to Hell and back. Literally.

"They're not really okay...are they?" A soft voice asks and you turn to face the familiar faces of the seven. Minus Percy and Annabeth of course.

You exhale heavily.

"It's not that simple, Hazel. Tartarus is worse than anything I've ever seen. It was hard for me to get out and I'm a son of Hades. For them... it must have been unbearable. It's a miracle they even survived. But the toll it must be taking on their minds..."

"So they have post-traumatic stress disorder?" Frank asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he tightened his grip on Hazel's hand.

You frown. "Kind of. But a thousand times worse."

"What can we do?" Piper is the next to speak, her eyes determined and fierce. Jason nods in agreement beside her.

"The only thing we really can do is be there for them."

Leo laughs, causing you to glare at him. "No, dude. That's kind of a given. Do you know how many times those two have helped us in the last year?" The rest of the group nods along with you and you feel yourself relax.

You smile when Jason pipes up, "Yeah, Ghost King. As if they could get rid of us now."

"In that case, are any of you opposed to a mass sleepover?"

You open the door and lead the way into the cabin quietly, a finger to your lips. Annabeth is completely encased in Percy's arms, his lips against her hair as they sleep. Piper is the first to move, climbing onto the bed and tangling her fingers with the blonde's. Leo is next, curling up at their feet as Hazel and Frank take Percy's other side. Your sister's legs tangle with Annabeth's and you watch as Jason crawls beside Piper, hugging her to his chest. They're all squeezed together on a too small bed, but when Piper and Leo pull you down onto the mattress between them, you think you've never felt more comfortable.

(and its kind of ironic that Percy and Annabeth still manage to save you even when they're so broken)

::


End file.
